<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untying the Knots by VeraBAdler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182120">Untying the Knots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler'>VeraBAdler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The backrub happens. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Promptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untying the Knots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1 - Tickling<br/>Prompt 2 - Family Business</p><p>This is the second part to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168169"><i>Incidental Wings</i></a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Could I have a backrub?"</p><p><i>His wings must really be bothering him,</i> Dean realized. He had tried many times over the years to reassure Cas that he was <i>never</i> an imposition and that Dean <i>loved</i> to take care of his boyfriend and do nice things for him, but so far it hadn't stuck. Cas never just came out and asked for a favor like that.</p><p>"'Course, sweetheart," Dean replied with a gentle smile. "Lay down. Get comfortable."</p><p>It took the angel a few moments to find a way to arrange himself so that his wings weren't positioned awkwardly. He had to readjust a couple times to avoid sweeping vast amounts of their possessions off their shelves. At last he came to rest face-down in the middle of their bed, arms under the pillow. His wings were as relaxed as possible, trailing off the mattress and onto the floor. Dean was careful to skirt around them on his approach. Once he was sure he was clear, he grabbed some fancy cocoa butter lotion off the side table, climbed up on the bed, and sat across his boyfriend's hips.</p><p>The simple act of settling his weight at the base of Cas's back caused his spine to pop a couple times, and the angel let out a quiet moan of relief. "That feels better already," he sighed.</p><p>"I'm just gettin' started," Dean promised as he ran his hands up the sides of his boyfriend's back. He kept his touches firm, because the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally tickle. <i>Call me crazy</i> he thought, <i>but I would prefer not to get clocked in the side of the head with a flailing wing tonight</i>. He worked the length of Cas's back a few more times, then zeroed in on the tension in his shoulders. "Damn, you weren't kiddin'. These things are <i>super</i> tight." He dug his thumbs into the angel's neck and kneaded at the knots in his trapezius with his palms and fingers.</p><p>Cas kept up a steady soundtrack of groans and sighs. "You're <i>very</i> good at this," he purred when Dean widened his motions and started working around the balls of his shoulders and down onto his upper arms. "People would pay a lot of money to be treated this well."</p><p>Dean chuckled at his boyfriend's compliment. "Maybe that could be the new family business," he teased. "Stroking people. Rubbing things."</p><p>Cas's answering laugh morphed into a near-sexual moan as Dean began pressing circles into the muscles to either side of his spine. He worked his way down to the lower back, where everything was especially tight. "Yesssss, therrrrrre, mmmmm...." Cas hummed, breath whooshing out of him as he melted into a feathery puddle on the sheets.</p><p>Dean felt the change in his boyfriend's muscles as his whole body relaxed and he lightened his touches to soft caresses, sweeping his fingers up and down the length of Cas's back. The angel's breathing deepened, and Dean could tell he was dozing off. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the back of his boyfriend's neck. He intended it as a little parting gift before he skedaddled and let Cas sleep. But when he tried to sit back up, he felt a gentle but implacable weight settling against him, bearing him down again.</p><p><i>Oh, twist my arm,</i> Dean thought as he laid himself out along his angel's back. Soft, warm wings covered him like a duvet, and he drifted off to peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is <a href="https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/632897174570663936/untying-the-knots">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>